With reference to FIGS. 1 and 2, a schematic perspective view and an exploded schematic perspective view of a prior art rotary device in a pen are illustrated. The pen mainly includes a tube body A. a refill B and a refill sleeve C.
The tube body A is formed by combining an upper pen tube A1 and a lower pen tube A2. The rotary device A3 is installed in the upper edge of the lower pen tube A2.
When inserting the refill B into the refill sleeve C for being inserted further into the tube body A, the upper pen tube A1 and the refill sleeve C must be pulled out oppositely. Then the refill sleeve C of the refill B is inserted into the rotary device A3. Finally, the holding ring A11 of the upper pen tube A1 is tightly combined with the plurality of holding strips A22 on the outer ring A21 of the lower pen tube A2.
Since the rotary device A3 of the prior art pen is mostly installed between the upper pen tube A1 and lower pen tube A2, the structure and shape of the rotary pen is confined. If it is desired to update the refill B, the upper pen tube A1 and lower pen tube A2 are necessary to be pulled away.
Therefore, there is an eager demand for a novel multi-functional replaceable pen, in which the rotary device is displaced from a prior art position. Thereby, the shapes and functions of the pen can be varied.